Tu luz
by Dream Bloom
Summary: La oscuridad llegó a Egipto del modo más cruel posible, el Halcón ha abandonado sus tierras, al pueblo fiel solo le resta esperar por la llegada de la luz una vez más. [Blindshipping].


Antes que nada, el preciado **disclaimer** hace aparición en esta historia, dictando que Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, todos los créditos de la obra pertenecen a _Kazuki Takahashi_; la historia que actualmente leerán y cualquier otro desvariante es mío~.

Unas pequeñas notas con la historia, un Blindshipping que estaré desarrollando lo más posible, por supuesto espero sea de su agrado y lo comenten(? aunque el lector silencioso también es muy preciado. Y~ algunas aclaraciones antes de:

1. _'khopesh':_ 'Espada' corta de filo curvo, utilizada por el ejército egipcio en la antigüedad.  
2. _'mesha_': Nombre que recibe el ejército del antiguo Egipto, hace referencia a una agrupación de hombres.  
3. Habrán algunos, ─pocos, muy pocos─, OC interviniendo en la historia.

Ahora sí, lean mis preciosos.

* * *

**Tu luz.**

_"No importa la oscuridad, tu luz, nuestra luz, nos mantendrá unidos"._

1. Cuando los dioses abandonaron a Egipto.

Silencioso. Meticuloso. Sus pasos llevan consigo la maldad y su sombra trasciende entre los límites del odio y la venganza; es un humano corrompido, tanto, que es capaz de fingir la bondad que no posee. Aquello lo hace sonreír con todos los dientes, se asemeja a una hiena apunto de carcajearse tras haber dado caza a esa molesta pero deliciosa presa, el símil sirve incluso para catalogar sus actos. Solo tuvo que acercarse primero al eslabón más débil, ¡y listo! Le dieron entrada al palacio por ser _un pobre mercader herido_. Todo gracias a ese niño que en algún momento sería llamado _rey_,

¡Por favor! La sola idea lograba estremecer sus huesos por contener la risa, su estómago se contraía del asco al imaginar a ese pobre e inocente mocoso como faraón de ese gran imperio. No, él merecía ser rey, él _debía_ ser llamado faraón; por eso se encontraba en ese lugar, atravesando los largos y solitarios pasillos donde residía el actual gobernante, en sus manos estaba una de las tantas cartas para su gloria, paseaba con sevicia entre sus dedos el '_khopesh'_ que anteriormente había robado tras asesinar a uno de los guardias. Sus ropas seguían manchadas de sangre, pronto, pronto, estarían tan sucias de aquel líquido que tal vez considerara extenderla como bandera a su gloria en el balcón de su futuro cuarto real.

Un solo corte no estaba en sus planes, iría más allá, todo lo que pudiera hacer con el filo del arma; porque el faraón merecía sentir todo su odio, y él debía calmar una pequeña parte de su sed de venganza antes de dar inicio a su siguiente carta del triunfo.

El único testigo de sus actos era la luna silenciosa, en parte era una gran ventaja más aquello provocaba cierta cantidad de repudio en su cuerpo. Los días de paz instaurados por Aknamkanon debilitaron su ya casi inexistente _'mesha', _con su reinado aquello nunca más volvería a suceder, ¿Por qué no? Habían tierras que podía conquistar, tan solo de imaginárselo lograba relamerse los labios del más puro placer. Él tenía su propio _'mesha'_, formando la triada de su triunfo, y ellos, sirvientes leales a su nombre tan retorcidos como él mismo ya se encontraban situados entre el pueblo que rodeaba el palacio.

Dos pasillos más, la entrada estaba justo frente suyo, ésta vigilada por dos guardias que no lograron hacerle competencia. Años de entrenamiento y rencor estaban dando sus frutos.

Aquel usurpador abrió bruscamente la puerta hacia el cuarto privado del faraón, se encontraron cara a cara iluminados por las antorchas en las paredes y Aknamkanon pareció saberlo. El anciano rostro reflejaba tranquila seriedad, más en sus ojos, la sorpresa comenzaba a mezclarse con atisbos de amarga certeza; moriría. No era difícil imaginarlo con ver parte de los cuerpos inertes de sus vigías, o con atisbar a mayor cabalidad la imagen del _intruso_ dentro del sagrado recinto.

— ¿Es este el modo como pagas la bondad de tu rescatador?

La perturbación invadió el cuerpo del asesino llenándolo de breve confusión, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la voz del faraón, tan grave, profunda, parecía tener el poder suficiente para detenerlo a mitad de sus actos?, fue recordar el origen de toda aquella oscuridad en su corazón para que ladeara el rostro formando una sonrisa canina, irónica, burlesca. El gobernante se mantuvo de pie, a un lado del ventanal donde hacía pocos segundos elevaba plegarías a los dioses.

— Perdóneme su majestad, he debido tocar antes de entrar ¿Cree que a sus guardias les hubiera molestado?

Cada palabra vino destellante de asco y burla, incluso al llamarle "su majestad" el apelativo pareció salir escupido por sus labios. El gobernante se limitó a mirar una vez más por el ventanal, desde allí observó el pueblo que le vio nacer y crecer, aquel que protegió con tanto ahínco y a su vez abrigaba con tanto amor a su hijo; sería ese el último pensamiento del faraón, pues aquel intruso no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar más tiempo.

Ágil como lo son todas las alimañas, atravesó la distancia entre ambos, escuchó el sonido del metal atravesando la carne, la exclamación ahogada por la sangre brotando de entre los labios del hombre mayor. Parte del líquido cayó sobre el rostro del asesino, sonrió. Enterró hasta el mango el _'khopesh'_ regocijándose al sentir la sangre, viscosa, recorrer sus manos hasta el antebrazo. Su corazón latió rápido, más rápido cada vez que retorcía el objeto, esa extraña y maligna felicidad dilató sus pupilas llenándole de la adrenalina suficiente para sacar el metal y volver a adentrarlo en la carne. Una, dos, tres veces. Sus movimientos se volvieron bruscos y desinhibidos, en uno de estos dejó caer una de las antorchas junto al ventanal, no lo notó, no le importaba. Dejaría caer sobre el cuerpo del hombre una pequeña parte de sus oscuros sentimientos, lo demás lo guardaría.

Sí, para su maldito hijo, y su maldito pueblo.

* * *

La jovencita de cabellos castaños acompañó, como era costumbre, el paseo nocturno de la reina, desde el pequeño jardín dispuesto para ello hasta la habitación de la emperatriz donde, pacientemente, esperaría acompañada de su más cercana confidente la llegada del faraón. Era pues, una cuestión de alegres costumbres, así también se estableció el que la reina enseñase parte de sus conocimientos en arte y belleza a la menor, cual si fuera la hija que nunca tuvo. Aunque parte de estos ya los hubiese transmitido a alguien más, como un pequeño secreto de familia.

—Mana —Anat, ataviada en ricos collares y perlas, cubierta de delicadas telas para formar su vestimenta y sentada delicadamente sobre la cama llamó a su acompañante con un sutil gesto de mano, sonriendo; la reina seguía joven y hermosa igual a la primera vez que cruzó las puertas del palacio como la elegida de por los dioses para ser la esposa y consorte del gobernante de Egipto.

Mana asintió infantilmente, a su edad había ya madurado lo suficiente pero ante la emperatriz nunca lograba comportarse más allá de una 'hija mimada', mucho menos encontrándose a solas. Subiéndose en la cama, arrodillada tras la espalda de la mayor, retiró las finas telas que cubrían el largo cabello de la mujer, ¡Cuánto le gustaba peinarlo! Un poco de orgullo crecía en su pecho, pues los peinados más alabados por resaltar los finos rasgos de la reina habían sido su obra.

—Definitivamente, el príncipe es idéntico a usted mi reina —solía hacer el comentario, cada que atisbaba entre el negro cabello de su reina, cortos y escasos hilos rubios; era parte de las costumbres entre ambas. En respuesta, la reina solo asentía riendo, porque sí, su hijo se parecía poco o nada a su padre al punto de haber causado rumores a lo largo de los primeros años de su nacimiento.

—Su carácter es como el de su padre —ahí estaba su defensa, tercos, valientes, honestos. Todas las virtudes de un faraón.

Y ello, como estaba estipulado de manera tácita entre ambas, terminaba en una serie de anécdotas por parte de la menor, quien se hubo criado con el príncipe de Egipto; todas ellas enfocadas en destacar los inocentes errores de un niño. La noche durante ese transcurso de tiempo se mostró igual a las anteriores, la coyuntura llegó cuando una antorcha cruzó la oscuridad verticalmente captando la atención de Anat. Se levantó en silencio observando por la ventana el lugar donde hubo caído y de dónde provino, el piso de arriba, el cuarto privado de su esposo. La menor observándola con indudable curiosidad.

Instaurado el peligroso silencio, la emperatriz caminó derecha y orgullosa hacia la puerta dispuesta a averiguar el motivo de su distracción. Podría simbolizar la nada misma, un error solamente, mas todo aquello que lograba romper sus costumbres era digno de ser descubierto por ella; cinco pasos de diferencia con la puerta, ésta se abrió. Tras esta, un pequeño grupo de hombres cubiertos por túnicas negras hasta la mitad del rostro se abrieron paso dentro del recinto, fuera los dos vigías continuaban de pie mirándose con duda preocupante en sus rostros.

— ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¿Cómo se atreven a irrumpir en el cuarto de la reina? —. Con un salto envalentonado, pasos llenos de indignación, Mana se ubicó delante de la emperatriz quién mantenía la seriedad y la frialdad dibujadas en su rostro.

—Son órdenes _del faraón_. Reina Anat, acompáñenos sin protestar al salón del trono —, había un 'algo' extraño, desagradable, impregnando las palabras del portavoz en el grupo; una especie de burla mal disimulada. Mana retomó las protestas, tan joven e inexperta como aún era no alcanzó a vislumbrar el 'algo' oculto dentro de la frase; Anat, por su parte, tocó el hombro de la chica con atisbo de rudeza en su acto, suficiente para obligarla a guardar silencio.

—Si el faraón desea verme, es mejor no hacerlo esperar. —respondió, solícita.

Ella caminó con diligencia hacia los hombres, indicando con una silenciosa orden ser seguida bien de cerca por su confidente; ellos por su parte, les abrieron paso para salir del cuarto y en cuanto estuvieron en el pasillo caminaron rodeándolas cual prisioneras. Mana trató de llamar la atención de su reina tocando una de sus manos; no recibió respuesta y lo entendió, _debía_ mantenerse callada porque ella mejor que nadie entendía los silencios de la mujer.

Estaba furiosa, más allá de la elegancia en su caminar, del porte emblemático con el cual dirigía sus pasos, se encontraba la ira por la interrupción a sus sagradas costumbres. Mas no lo era todo, de eso también estaba segura la más joven, apreciaba una pizca de temor en la mayor y aquello solo lograba agitar dolorosamente los latidos de su corazón. El faraón nunca habría de hacerlas ir al salón de un modo tan brusco, tan poco digno, no el soberano que ella conocía y a quien le había jurado lealtad en esta y sus vidas siguientes.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habría ocurrido alguna tragedia? Cerrando los ojos un instante, clavando la mirada en el suelo seguidamente, la pequeña elevó plegarias a los dioses. Las primeras de ellas en susurros que al ser escuchados por el hombre a su diestra provocaron risas en el mismo, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabían ellos que ellas ignoraban? Sus siguientes oraciones vinieron desde el rincón más sincero de su mente, con cada paso acercándose más al final del camino la preocupación se dibujó en sus infantiles rasgos con terrible intensidad.

Solo rogaba por el bienestar del rey y del príncipe.

* * *

La luz del fuego iluminó la silueta del intruso, acentúo el movimiento de su pecho esforzándose por reestablecer la calma en su cuerpo. A sus pies, el cuerpo inerte del faraón, el _ex faraón_. Él tomó las ropas reales para limpiar su arma, asegurándose de no dejar área sucia; volteó entonces a observar a su visitante, lo apreció primero con desprecio que mutó a una sonrisa cómplice. Se odiaban, y al mismo tiempo, se estaban ayudando mutuamente, no podría ser eso más irónico.

—Eres muy sucio, Bakura, Rey de los ladrones.

El visitante iluminó la estancia acompañado de dos hombres de túnicas negras, él, un traidor a la voluntad de los dioses. Él quien había traicionado a su señor diciéndole al intruso dónde estaban esos aposentos, sus actos no terminarían en eso, aquel elaborado plan estaba solo comenzando.

—Prefiero ser llamado, _faraón_, de ahora en adelante —no estaba demás alardear su nuevo cargo, no por nada dentro de poco se declararía así mismo rey tomando el trono por la fuerza.

—Ladrón una vez, ladrón toda tu vida. Pero eso no es a lo que he venido, solo vine a curiosear cómo iban tus planes; la reina ya ha sido llamada al Salón del trono igual a los otros —mientras hablaba, sacó de entre sus ropajes el pergamino donde se encontraban escritas las 'últimas palabras' de Aknamkanon en su lecho de muerte. Todas y cada una de ellas mentiras.

— ¿Y su hijo?

—Esperándote en su cuarto, tal y como deseabas _"faraón"_ —el traidor disfrutó pronunciar el cargo del otro, solo por la mal sana diversión que ello le provocaba, se detuvo un momento en analizar como aquel usurpador de cabello blanco tan contrastante con la piel morena se regodeaba con los ruidos del exterior. Aquel _'mesha'_ intruso ahora se apoderaba de cada casa y cada zona de mercado dentro de los límites del reino, ellos serían tanto sirvientes como rehenes del nuevo rey.

Bakura salió de la estancia acompañado por uno de los nuevos guardias del palacio, el traidor se quedó observando el cuerpo frío de Aknamkanon antes de ordenarle al hombre que aún le acompañaba llevárselo tras la figura del nuevo soberano, por su parte, él debía terminar de concretar los planes para el nuevo gobierno.

.

.

.

Al Salón del trono llegó, acaparando todas las miradas, el segundo y último de los Sacerdotes reales, aquel encargado de realizar las ofrendas y oraciones a Anpu; su rostro consternado apenas cubierto por los cabellos rubios transmitió una oleada de terror generalizado, que se acentuó más en el corazón de la joven reina de Egipto y de su confidente. Ambas mujeres compartieron un apretón de manos.

Junto a ellas se encontraba el anciano Siamun, visir del faraón y casi segundo padre del príncipe, con la mitad de su rostro cubierta intentaba transmitir valor a la emperatriz con palabras de aliento. Mantenía el silencio el Sacerdote de Ra, quien al ver llegar a su contraparte siendo acompañado de aquellos extraños e intrusos guardias no tardó en pedir explicaciones.

—Marik, ¿Has sido tú quién nos ha convocado en este lugar? Es seguro que el Faraón no ha podido traernos de un modo tan indigno como éste —, como esclavos le faltó agregar, prisioneros dentro de sus propios aposentos; no era más que una de las peores faltas de respeto que pudo haber recibido en su vida.

El aludido agachó el rostro permitiéndole a los largos cabellos ensombrecer su expresión, un minuto más de silencio tan helado como las noches en los desiertos dieron apertura a sus palabras— El rey Aknamkanon ha sido encontrado muerto en sus aposentos —. Sin tiempo para el silencio, el joven sacerdote no logró contener más el llanto.

— ¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?! —dirigiendo la conversación, el Sacerdote de Ra transformó su tranquilo rostro en uno lleno de sorpresa, la sola idea había logrado hacer estremecer su cuerpo y él apenas hubo logrado mantener la fortaleza suficiente para no demostrarlo.

— ¡No son tonterías Seto! —entre lágrimas, Marik observó a su compañero antes de dirigirse hacia la reina— Mi reina, ¡Usted sabe que nunca podría mentirle! ¡Yo mismo he visto su cuerpo!, y no es todo lo que tengo por decir, el reino. ¡El reino ha sido tomado por un _'mesha'_!

—Hablas incoherencias Marik… —Shimon, quién hasta el momento había evitado dirigirse a alguien más que no fuese la reina, se atrevió a continuar la charla— Es posible que las hierbas del templo te hayan afectado y…

El anciano no pudo continuar sus palabras, pues las puertas del salón volvieron a abrirse esta vez con un golpe sordo, entraron armados miembros de aquel ejército invasor los mismos que hubieron convocado a los presentes afirmando ser enviados del faraón; tras ellos, a paso firme y sonriente el Rey de los Ladrones hacía aparición sosteniendo un cuerpo envuelto en telas sobre su hombro. Mana aferró sus manos a las vestimentas de su señora al presentir sus actos.

— Mercader, ¿Se puede saber qué haces entrando de ese modo en este lugar? ¿Acaso pretendes faltarle el respeto a tu faraón? —, la esposa de un soberano no podía mostrar debilidad alguna, en respuesta a ese ideal la voz de la emperatriz resonó firme y poderosa entre los ecos del recinto.

Aunque Anat se encontraba considerablemente perturbada deseaba creer en las palabras de Shimon, todo se solucionaría, no era más que una especie de treta para burlarlos. Sí, en cualquier momento entrarían su esposo y su hijo devolviendo el orden y ella misma se encargaría de buscarle el castigo más severo al responsable, sin embargo, temía, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente hasta entumecer sus nudillos a sus ropas, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la caída de la antorcha frente a su ventana, primero tal y como hubo sucedido después lentamente, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

_"Los dioses no pudieron habernos abandonado". _Creía con todas sus fuerzas en ello.

Bakura se carcajeó tan fuerte como la garganta y los pulmones se lo permitieron, una sola mirada alrededor para grabar en su mente la expresión de sus futuros sirvientes, y dejó caer el peso muerto que llevaba, descubriéndolo como el cuerpo del anterior rey. Casi de inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron a la mujer, esa imagen la guardaría hasta el día de su muerte; como los ojos de ella pasaban de la confusión al horror, uno tan puro que él pudo sentir un escalofrío por su espalda de solo imaginárselo.

Ella gritó lastimándose la garganta, hubiera corrido hacia quien era su consorte pero los brazos de Seto deteniéndola se lo impidieron, Anat no supo diferenciar las intenciones del hombre, forcejó sin fuerzas porque todas ellas se destinaron a los diferentes gritos y al llanto que ahora ensombrecía sus facciones; en sus ojos solo estaba el hombre de cabello blanco, y las telas manchando el suelo de asqueroso rojo. Hizo falta la ayuda de Marik para mantener controlada a la reina.

— ¿Este es el faraón al que crees que irrespeto reina Anat? —Bakura entre risas disfrutaba de cada grito y cada lágrima— ¡De ahora en adelante _YO_ seré su faraón! —abrió los brazos, sus palabras parecieron una consigna que fue alabada repetidas veces por los hombres armados a voz de coro.

—Imposible —Shimon logró dar algunos pasos impresionado y aterrado a la vez, rogaba porque aquello fuese una pesadilla, un terrible sueño— El príncipe, ¡¿Qué le has hecho al joven Príncipe?!

Anat pareció reaccionar ante la mención del heredero, quieta, en brazos de ambos sacerdotes, alzó el rostro a observar al usurpador; Bakura pasó por encima del cadáver su camino, la reina y al verse impedido por los hombres y esa llorosa pero terca muchachita una exclamación de asco e impaciencia brotó de sus labios, ¡él era el faraón ahora! Lo mínimo que debían de darle aquellos seres despreciables era respeto.

— ¿No deseas ver a tu hijo? —sonrió, pues la reacción en ella fue inmediata. Consternada como se encontraba asintió servil, desesperada. Bakura solo debía hacer más tentadora la oferta— No lo he tocado, bueno, _no mucho_, el príncipe Atem y yo estuvimos teniendo una pequeña charla antes de venir aquí. Dime Anat, ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí llorado un cadáver en vez de ver cómo está tu hijo? —ella respondió tal y como él esperaba, tratando de apartarse de quienes aún la mantenían apresada.

— ¡Mi reina por favor! —Mana se interpuso entre ella y el asesino, temerosa vio como los hombres eran apartados por los ahora vigilantes de la seguridad del intruso— No puede… no puede acceder a las demandas de un asesino. —lloraba. La emperatriz sintió el deseo de consolar a quien consideraba su hija.

Anat murmuró un 'lo siento'. Bakura sonrió con un gesto indicándole caminar hacia la salida. Ella lo hizo pese a los llamados de la jovencita; rogó, imploró y siguió llorando una perdida, no podía tener otra, los dioses no podían darle un castigo tan terrible.

* * *

Cuando el Faraón aún continuaba con vida, trazaron el camino rápidamente. Su señor estaría ocupado dando muerte al gobernante, mientras ellos se dispersaban por todo el pueblo aledaño cual ratas. Eran ellos lo más semejante a malignas alimañas; un grupo se infiltró en el palacio asesinando a los guardias, se repartieron en misiones y a un selecto grupo se encargó de acudir a la habitación del heredero.

Lo más cruel que en sus diecisiete años de vida sintió haber hecho el príncipe de Egipto, fue tomar el arma de uno de los vigilantes asesinados para defenderse, sin embargo aquel sentimiento se mezcló con los atisbos de un vago orgullo, ninguna de las enseñanzas de sus maestros cayeron en malas manos. Él podía defenderse, él _debía_ hacerlo así no estuviese entre los planes de los cuatro intrusos acabar con su vida, realmente, era una especie de entretenimiento, similar a permitirle al pez alejarse con el carnada en la boca esperanzado de su libertad. Porque ellos al igual que su señor disfrutaban enormemente de cortar las esperanzas dadas a sus presas.

Con ese ideal tácito en sus actos, la 'lucha' terminó lejos de ser un empate, cuatro contra uno nunca fue una suma justa mucho menos cuando esos cuatro eran casi mercenarios, soldados de otros lugares con la experiencia de diferentes luchas, contra lo que ellos mismos denominaron 'un niño con demasiada suerte'. Podrían divertirse un poco más ─_deberían hacerlo─_, tenían el tiempo suficiente, ¿Por qué no tener sexo con él? ─_hombres o mujeres, no había diferencia─_; ninguna de las ideas cómplices se llevó a cabo ─pese a que tenían al pobre príncipe cansado, golpeado y acorralado─, su señor Bakura entró y la luz iluminó su faz, y la sangre en sus ropas pareció brillar en la confundida mirada del príncipe.

— ¿Qué está…?

— ¿Ocurriendo?

Entre esos ir y venir de las emociones humanas, el Rey de los Ladrones sentía tal odio por el príncipe que el solo escuchar su voz hacía hervir su sangre de ira, retorcer su estómago de asco el tenerlo frente suyo. Era la esa mezcla de inocencia y valentía en los ojos del menor una parte de todo su odio, él le había dado la entrada al palacio. Cuánto disfrutaría haciéndoselo saber.

—Bakura —entre la confusión del momento, lo más similar a una 'corazonada' invadió el corazón del príncipe, la sangre en sus ropas, el arma, los intrusos y todas esas directrices solo lograban preocuparlo— ¿Qué es esta locura?

—Perdone usted mi señor por no haber podido explicarlo desde mi llegada —paseó el _'khopesh'_, cual juguete, entre sus manos mientras formaba un semicírculo alrededor del más bajo; observó con detalle la imagen ante sus ojos regocijándose por cada corte y cada área enrojecida por los golpes en esa piel que seguramente no habría sentido las inclemencias del desierto. Esa verdad solo hizo dibujar una clara expresión de asco, el menor lo observaba, retador, _"maldito niño"_— He venido para coronarme faraón, príncipe Atem, vengo de los aposentos de su padre, tras haberlo asesinado y a los guardias que no cumplieron bien su trabajo.

— ¡Mientes!

No. No era verdad. Su padre, el faraón, ¿Muerto? ¿Asesino por una persona a quién él le había abierto las puertas? Atem se estremeció con la sola idea, porque los vigías eran buenos, los mejores en su clase ¿verdad? Porque a quien él había encontrado casi muriéndose en la entrada del palacio era un simple mercader, alguien a quien habían robado. Solo eso. Entonces… ¿por qué estaba ocurriendo eso?; frente suyo el intruso sonrió o trató de hacerlo, la mueca de su rostro era una mezcla de repudio y asco por la ingenuidad, la inocencia, todas esas cosas que él sintió en un pasado demasiado lejano para traerlo a flote. Dándole la espalda indicó a uno de sus siervos darle la entrada a la prueba de todo.

Ante los ojos del menor dejaron caer el cuerpo. Atem entornó los ojos, negando, su cuerpo tembló más allá de cualquier miedo que pudo haber sentido a lo largo de su vida, y aunque deseó desplomarse y deseó mostrarse como un niño desprotegido, llorando, la risa del asesino se lo impedía. Era orgullo mezclado con terquedad lo que le impidieron derrumbarse de inmediato, más no lo mantendrían entero todo el tiempo él mismo lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué me mira de ese modo Príncipe? —desde un principio tenía conocimiento de cuán difícil podría resultarle quebrar al joven soberano, Bakura estaba preparado para una situación como esa, por ello, tranquilamente caminó hasta el cuerpo. Ayudado por el filo del arma cortó la ropa exponiendo las heridas que con anterioridad había causado— ¿Ve eso príncipe? Yo lo hice, con el arma de uno de esos inútiles vigilantes, pero esto no hubiera sido posible sin su ayuda. Si no fuera tan estúpido, ¿Recuerda cómo ese esclavo le pedía no dejar entrar extraños al palacio? ¿Cuál fue su respuesta? ¡Ah sí! '¡Es solo un mercader y está herido!' 'No podemos dejarlo fuera del palacio, muriendo'.

Mostradas las cartas no hubo duda que el ganador era El Rey de los Ladrones. Atem se desplomó con cada palabra taladrándole más allá de la culpa y el dolor, ambos sentimientos mezclándose con las risas del asesino. De rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y el cabello ensombreciendo su rostro, rogó perdón a los dioses, a su padre. Lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos, mordió sus labios solo para impedir que cualquier sonido desesperado le diera más placer a su insano acompañante.

Bakura por su parte estaba lejos de terminar su discurso, —Levántate _asesino_, mis hombres te llevaran fuera del palacio —fingió un tono solemne, recordando la voz de Aknamkanon antes de morir, sabiendo además que estaba lacerando más la herida en el pobre corazón del príncipe.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —. Bakura estaba tan seguro de sus actos, que la pregunta logró desubicarlo con la misma intensidad que la voz del rey antes de morir; Atem alzó el rostro, derrotado más no humillado, en sus ojos brillando la tenacidad y valentía suficiente para volver a levantarse— ¡Yo no lo maté! Me engañaste Bakura, eres tú quién debería estarle pidiendo perdón a los dioses —el príncipe era ávido, aquel ladrón no podía negarlo, así como no se derrumbó de inmediato también logró sobreponerse a la herida infringida por sus palabras.

Silenciosamente, único para él mismo, el intruso admitió a ese muchacho como un divertido oponente. Pero unas cuentas palabras no serían suficientes para detenerlo.

—Increíbles palabras príncipe, ¿Así de valiente hablará su madre o su linda amiguita cuando esté a punto de cortarles el cuello? —vio entonces como toda la armadura de valor se destrozaba, disfrutó cada segundo que le tomó al príncipe concebir en su rostro la expresión de pánico única. Tan sincera como todo en ese egipcio— Así es Atem, mientras hablamos mis hombres tienen como prisioneros no solo a tu madre, a todos los del palacio, ¡al pueblo mismo!

—Es mentira. —Esforzó su garganta para recrear la voz sin tintes de nerviosismo, al lograrlo el menor sintió que sus fuerzas se habían ido en esa sola hazaña.

—Puedes elegir retarme, aquí mismo podemos enfrentarnos pero no te aseguro que mis hombres esperen mucho sin querer _divertirse_ con sus rehenes; o, escoges la opción fácil y haces todo lo que yo ordene. Usted escoge _majestad_.

Para el príncipe del reino no hubo ni tiempo para pensar ni opción para refutar. Obediente acompañó a los siervos del intruso por los pasillos que conocía bien hasta la salida del palacio, allí, silencioso, permitió que estos golpearan su cuerpo sin oponer resistencia. Rogaba por el bienestar de quienes aún se encontraban en el palacio, y cuando más desesperado se encontraba cuando estuvo a punto de llamar a gritos al ladrón las puertas volvieron a abrirse; Anat salía y quien la hubiese visto no podría haberla reconocido pues el paso firme y elegante se sustituyó por uno temeroso, parecía una esclava huyendo de sus captores.

La primera imagen del exterior que llegó a Anat, fue la de dos hombres levantando el cuerpo de su hijo con un descuido notable, gritó su nombre, la voz ronca y destrozada le obligó a toser por el terrible descuido con el cual le había dado uso momentos antes; Bakura observaba, con el rostro meditabundo, el reencuentro entre ambos miembros de la familia real. Le divirtió de sobremanera ver el tacto mimoso de Anat que luego terminó en su hijo siendo quien la consolara, advirtió entonces la mirada del menor en su persona, sonrió, veía claramente el rencor dentro de esos brillantes ojos. El ciclo del odio iniciando como la enfermedad en el ya débil cuerpo.

Mandó a subirlos a un caballo y los sirvientes así lo hicieron, la responsabilidad y al devoción podrían ser virtudes admirables en cualquier individuo más ahora serían parte de la ruina del príncipe. No se equivocó, la idea de huir seguramente ni siquiera cruzó por la cabeza del menor a sabiendas que él podría, en cualquier momento, mandar a degollar a quienes aún se encontrasen en el palacio. De todos modos sus hombres los rodeaban cada uno armado y dispuesto a matar sin necesidad de una orden, tal vez de haber sido menos ruin, Bakura se hubiera enternecido con tal muestra de lealtad.

Al no ser ese el caso, guío el rumbo sobre los caballos por uno de los caminos planeados, era una lástima no poder ver la expresión de ambos regentes al ver su pueblo casi en llamas, algunos cadáveres de quienes desquiciaron la escasa paciencia de su _'mesha'_.

El intruso condujo el camino hasta uno de los escarpados que limitaba con el reino, siendo el primero en bajar se aseguró de contar con la totalidad de sus planes, al final del escarpado, la altura considerable terminaba en uno de los afluentes del río. En su tiempo, habían tratado de utilizar sus aguas más las débiles rocas y la altura, como lo intempestivo de las aguas terminaron por ahogar los planes dejando aquella zona abandonada; dio la orden a su séquito para bajar de los caballos. Uno de los hombres apartó al príncipe llevándolo al lado de su señor, otro sostuvo a la madre y contuvo sus débiles intentos de escape.

—Bienvenido a tu lugar de descanso, príncipe Atem, ¿Algunas palabras de despedida? —extendiendo el brazo donde portaba el _'khopesh', _admiró su hoja embelesado por el reflejo de la luna en este y enterró el filo en el costado del príncipe, Bakura retrocedió sin dar la espalda al menor, solo admirando como de rodillas trataba de hacer presión en la herida.

—Bakura… juro por los dioses y por el espíritu de mi padre… que ninguno de tus crímenes quedará impune —cada palabra dolió ante el solo movimiento de sus músculos y la herida abierta, el dolor no fue suficiente para opacar de su rostro la seriedad de un verdadero gobernante.

Aquel juramento causó un vago estremecimiento en los sirvientes del intruso que se miraron rápidamente unos a los otros. No así lo hizo en el Rey de los ladrones, quien tras una entrecortada carcajada agitó uno de los caballos. El animal desbocado, corrió en dirección al escarpado, de pie sobre sus cascos traseros, relinchando y agitando las patas delanteras estuvo a punto de hacer caer al afluente al príncipe. No lo consiguió, pero sí logro desestabilizar la débil roca del borde.

Príncipe y caballo cayeron hacia lo que el usurpador del trono aseguraba, tendría que ser una clara muerte y si no ¿Qué importaba? La herida infligida por él en el cuerpo del menor se encargaría de terminar el trabajo.

Anat se desplomó en el suelo, llorosa apenas fue consciente de cómo un halcón sobrevolaba el cielo nocturno. Salía del palacio hacia cualquier otro sitio donde encontrar nido; rompió en llanto con tal desalentadora imagen. Los dioses en verdad los habían abandonado.

* * *

Terminamos ¡El primer capítulo! Antes que nada un par de anotaciones más que considero conveniente:

1. ¿Anat? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Quién diablos es ella? Pues bien, como Atem parece hijo de la tierra(?) porque no hay mayores referencias a su madre y por necesidad de la historia, he debido 'inventarla'.

2. Ra, dios de la vida y de la luz, se le representaba como un halcón e incluso se contaba que observaba el mundo sobrevolando los cielos con el cuerpo de esta ave, en este punto hace referencia el final.

¡Y listo! Espero sea de su gusto~.


End file.
